Y le salió el tiro por la culata
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Jamás, y oyeron bien, jamás, subestimen el poder de una buena oferta... Y menos a las personas dispuestas a pelear para que les respeten el precio.


_-En sus marcas, listos... ¡A comprar!_

 _-STOP! -Pero los gritos del inglés y su intento de parar a las masas resultaron futiles, ya que una avalancha de Estados, tanto del país de la libertad como los Estados de la frontera norte de México, pasaron literalmente encima de él._

Seamos **realistas** : Si pagaran por escribir fanfics, todos lo harían. Y por supuesto, **Hetalia** no me pertenece, ni las marcas mencionadas o insinuadas, y tampoco es un complot de dos alegres personas que quieren orillar al mundo a tomar leche.

 _Sumario_ : Jamás, y oyeron bien, **jamás** , subestimen el poder de una buena oferta... Y menos a las personas dispuestas a pelear para que les respeten el precio.

 **Y le salió el tiro por la culata.**

Todo comenzó en una reunión de la **ONU** en la ciudad de Nueva York, misma que se destacó por dos razones: fue la más tranquila jamás celebrada, y la segunda razón, que explica el motivo de la primera, es que sólo tres países acudieron.

-New York, where's everybody?

-Ask your boss. -El Estado Imperial se hallaba completamente irritado, ya que las medidas tomadas por el actual presidente para _"prevenir"_ el terrorismo, dificultaba que las naciones se reunieran, y eso no era todo. Como el nuevo mandatario no creía ni en la globalización, ni en el comercio libre, ni en el cambio climático, y mucho menos en la ventaja que ofrecía la mano de obra inmigrante, los representantes de las Naciones argumentaron que no había necesidad alguna de hacer el intento y presentarse, ya que no tendrían absolutamente nada de qué hablar.

¿Y cómo olvidar la vergüenza que pasaron cuando el actual presidente confundió a varios de los Estados de la Unión Americana con inmigrantes ilegales? El muy imbécil no tenía idea de que Puerto Rico es Estado Libre Asociado.

-Malditos republicanos, ojalá se revuelquen en sus asquerosas tumbas.

-¿Significa que podemos irnos? -Preguntó bastante nervioso Canadá.- No tengo idea de qué esté planeando ahora mi jefe.

-You may leave.

Sin embargo, Alfred cerró la puerta.

-Nobody leaves. New York, where's Joseph?

-Llegó como en contadas ocasiones a la hora precisa, y tu **_encantador_ **jefe le dijo que cuando terminara de limpiar el edificio lo esperaba en la salida un escuadrón de Agentes de Inmigración. Y no entraré en detalles de la respuesta de México.

 **FlashBack**

-¡No hay que ser tan méndigo!

 **Fin del FlashBack**

-So, he left the building?

-No, he just go home después de consolar a California.

-What happened to Ritchie?

El neoyorkino se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Esa iba a ser la cuarta vez en el día que daría la misma explicación.

-Again, ask your boss. I need an Appletini.

-Esto es insólito. -Pese a las indicaciones de su jefa, Arthur acudió a la junta, y en las 4 horas horas que llevaba en el edificio, no había hecho otra cosa más que quejarse cada vez que se tocaba el tema, pero como no había nadie con quien discutir, ya que ni Francia acudió, y le tenía mucho miedo a Rusia aún, había ahorrado sus fuerzas y saliva.- ¿Cómo puede **UNA** sola persona arruinar nuestro trabajo?

-Da, mi jefe dice que es más fácil trabajar así. -Pero a pesar de su tranquila apariencia, Rusia estaba molesto, y se puso de pie.- Agradece a tu jefe por la silla cómoda y el aire acondicionado, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, me retiro. -Volteó hacia la ventana, y al distinguir a su hermana menor, lo invadió un escalofrío y se sentó de inmediato.- Pero puedo esperar seis horas más, da.

Estados Unidos, por su parte, abandonó la sala de juntas y fue al primer elevador disponible que se encontró, preguntándose qué había hecho mal como para que nadie, ni siquiera México, asistiera...

 **FlashBack**

 _-Joseph, my boss dice que ustedes pagarán el nuevo muro, ¿cuándo empiezas?_

 _-Gringo Loco, perdóname mucho la expresión, pero dile a tu jefe que se vaya mucho a la..._

 **Fin del FlashBack**

-I don't get it. ¿Por qué mi jefe querría ir a ese pueblo?

 **FlashBack**

 _Apenas colgó el teléfono, Alfred abrió una ventana de su computadora para hacer una búsqueda..._

 _-Where is La Ch...?_

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Fuera de eso, Alfred sentía algo muy desagradable, una sensación que no tenía desde que era Las 13 Colonias y Arthur tuvo que irse por órdenes de su jefa.

Soledad.

-Even then, Mathew and Joseph estaban cerca. Now, I'm feeling alone. I don't like this.

-Estoy aquí, Alfred. -Le dijo Canadá, pero su hermano no lo escuchó.

-Where's everybody? Joseph hubiera llamado.

El rubio de ojos azules tomó asiento en la acera del edificio, preguntándose cómo podría atraer a todos. Extrañaba los ruidos, las discusiones, las ideas ingeniosas pero no aprobadas para salvar al mundo y a la economía, inclusive extrañaba a los pequeños con delirios de naciones que interrumpian cuando todo se ponía más divertido.

-Levántate, United States, debemos ponerle un fin a este comportamiento infantil.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, Arthur.

-¡No hablo de ti, stupid git, sino de esos desconsiderados que no tuvieron la decencia de avisarnos a nosotros! Ese maldito de New York, ¿quién se cree?

 **FlashBack**

 _-Where are everybody? Answer me._

 _- **F*ck off**. -Fue la respuesta del Estado al británico._

 **Fin del FlashBack**

-Le llamaré a México, él me dirá si puedo hacer algo.

-Don't be stupid, ¿qué puede saber that lazy como para que le llames?

-I'll figure out. -Jones marcó rápidamente y puso el altavoz, escuchando los lloriqueos de Ritchie y las quejas de Vic.- Hey! Joseph! Are you there?

-" _Gringo Loco, este no es el mejor momento del mundo. Ritchie tiene una crisis y Vic no quiere irse hasta que Ritchie esté mejor y pueda regresar a su casa..."_

Ignorándolo por completo, el rubio de ojos verdes alzó la voz.

-You bloody bastard! ¿Por qué no avisaste que faltarías a la junta?

-" _¡Yo no falté, Tejón Amarillo, el jefe de Alfred me corrió! Méndigo, todavía que uno se preocupa en llegar a tiempo y portarse bien aunque no lo merezcan, ¿en qué estaban pensando cuando hicieron presidente a ese... Ese... Pelado?"_

-But... Vas a venir, right?

-" _Pos la mera verdad, quién sabe. Ya sé, es una obligación ir, ser parte de la toma de decisiones y eso, pero si tu jefe no se preocupa por otra economía que no sea la de su bolsillo y de sus achichincles..."_

-¿A quién le llamas chinche? -Gritó Inglaterra bastante molesto.

-" _¡Pos a tí, si no dejas de interrumpir, Alegre Comadre! ¿Qué no te enseñaron que es de mala educación meterse en las conversaciones ajenas? Ya no llores, Ritchie, todo se va a arreglar, no sé cuando, pero se va a arreglar."_

-Joseph is right, is a private conversation. Pero England tiene razón, no sabía que my boss tenía chinches, ¿debo llamar a un exterminador?

-" _¡Achichincles, Gringo Loco! Mira, ni al caso. no íbamos a arreglar nada por que tu jefe se iba a meter a cada rato. Bonita la estás llevando con él, en un peligro hasta techo le pone al bendito muro y toda esa pobre gente y tus Estados se quedarán a la buena de Dios... De hecho, la idea del exterminador no es mala."_

-OK, I'll call Schwarzenegger.

Para toda respuesta, el mexicano suspiró cansado y colgó, dejando a los rubios en un incómodo silencio.

-He is not coming, right?

-No, él no vendrá. ¿Para qué lo quieres?

-No es sólo él. Todo se ha vuelto muy raro y difícil últimamente. -Alfred volvió a sentarse en la acera.- My boss aún no termina un año y ya está planeando reelegirse, he's getting meaner, sometimes I can't stand him. Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, I miss Obama! -Lloriqueó en voz alta.

-Stop making a scene! Obama no puede volver y debes obedecer a tu nuevo jefe, aunque sea igual de estúpido que tú. -De súbito, el inglés adoptó una pose.- Pero tienes suerte, por que soy _muy_ inteligente y te puedo ayudar a que todos regresen aquí.

-Really? England, you are the man! -Y en un intento de darle una amistosa palmada en la espalda, Estados Unidos mandó a volar al inglés de un manotazo.- Arthur, where do you go?

- ** _YOU BLOODY GIIIIIIIIT!_**

Unos días después...

-I'm not sure, ¿crees que México, Latin America and the others come to this special Black Friday Ultimate Sale?

-¡Te aseguro que vendrán! Me encargué de que cada país afiliado a la **ONU** , sus estados, regiones o distritos recibieran la publicidad, y encontré la manera de distraer a tu jefe con un falso torneo de golf, no le importará quien llegue a tu casa en tanto vaya ganando y todos lo festejen. Apenas estén adentro, cerraremos las puertas y les obligaremos a formar parte de la junta.

-You're right, besides everybody loves the offers. ¿Tendremos suficientes productos en rebaja para que todos salgan ganando?

-You bloody bastard! ¡Se supone que es una trampa, no debe haber ofertas para esos...!

Arthur jamás en su vida imaginó que Alfred abandonaría su apacible estado de armonía, pondría una expresión tan seria que jamás en su vida logró ver en su rostro, y mucho menos imaginó que el puño de los Estados Unidos de América se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su rostro.

-I won't get sued. Not today. -Repentinamente, un fondo con la bandera americana y la música de _"The Stars and Stripes Forever"_ apareció detrás de la personificación del país de la libertad, y Arthur buscó con la mirada al responsable de la ambientación.- Black Friday es el día para aprovechar las mejores ofertas del año. Jamás, y oyeron bien, **jamás** , subestimen el poder de una buena oferta... Y menos a las personas dispuestas a pelear para que les respeten el precio.

-Disculpe, señor Jones. -Una de las personas que contrataron para la puesta en escena se acercó a los países.- Pero ya es hora y la gente pide a gritos entrar. ¿Abrimos?

-Of course! -Estados Unidos se puso la gorra de la _"tienda"_ y le dio un pulgar arriba al empleado.- No olvides agitar la bandera al abrir.

-Wait a minute. ¿Cuál gente?

El Kirkland se abrió paso entre las estanteras llenas de productos y los empleados, hasta llegar al lobby del lugar, donde pudo ver una inmensa cantidad de gente esperando que abrieran las puertas para entrar corriendo.

En sus marcas, listos... ¡A comprar!

- _ **STOP!**_ -Pero los gritos del inglés y su intento de parar a las masas resultaron futiles, ya que una avalancha de Estados, tanto del país de la libertad como los Estados de la frontera norte de México, pasaron literalmente encima de él. Incluido Ritchie, quién olvidó su depresión en un momento, llevando consigo un carrito de mandado repleto de ingredientes para preparar varios appletinis y una caja de manzanas. - ** _WAIT!_**

- ** _AWESOME! THEY'RE BUYING EVERITHING!_**

Y antes de que el inglés se pudiera poner de pie, de nueva cuenta fue atropellado por el gentío, que partieron alegres por sus compras. Sin faltar aquellos que le soltaron una patada a causa de no conseguir lo que buscaban.

- ** _¡GRANDES OFERTAS, CÓMO NO!_**

- ** _YOU STUPID GIT!_ **-El británico estaba que echaba chispas mientras el otro se reía a carcajadas. - ** _¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y AYÚDAME A PARARME!_**

- _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ -Continuaba riendo el país de la libertad, en lo que lo alzaba.- Yes, Arthur!

Pero antes de que otra cosa ocurriera, las puertas, que previamente se cerraron, se abrieron de golpe, empujando al suelo otra vez al rubio de ojos verdes.

- _ **WHAT THE...!**_

- _ **¡RITCHIE!**_ -José María, quién se veía un poco preocupado, buscaba con la mirada al californiano. Tanta era su preocupación que no se dio cuenta de que había pasado por encima de Inglaterra.- ¿On'tas, huerquillo?

- _ **JOSEPH!** _-Alfred saltó a su vez encima de Arthur, asustando al mexicano.

-¡Santo Dios!- Gritó paniqueado y luego se dio cuenta de que el suelo bajo sus pies no estaba precisamente plano. -¡Tejón Amarillo! ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? Estás tan pisoteado que pareces tapete viejo.

-Joseph, la idea de Iggy dio resultado! Everybody vino a la tienda a comprar y ya cerramos las puertas para que nadie falte a la junta! -Se puso las manos sobre la cintura y se echó a reír emocionado. - ** _AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

El moreno tuvo la decencia de desviar la mirada y bajarse del inglés, que ya estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Pos, si esa era la idea, Gringo Loco, no dio resultado. -Giró a ver a todas partes. -Ya todos se fueron.

- _ **WHAT?**_ -Gritaron al unísono los dos rubios y voltearon a ver a todas partes. - ** _WHAT!?_**

-Yo nomás venía por Ritchie, no sé qué le picó que se salió corriendo como loco.- Viendo que ya no tenía nada qué hacer ahí, se dispuso a partir, no sin antes decir. -Y si quieres que todos se queden para una reunión, al menos ofreceles algo, de perdido unas galletitas con un cafecito.

Unos meses después, en Ginebra, Suiza, otra junta se llevaba a cabo, con la asistencia casi total de las naciones convocadas. Estados Unidos estaba muy contento de qué, tras el fallido intento de Inglaterra, podía ver a los demás en la reunión. Tenía Francia la palabra en ese momento, cuando las puertas se abrieron subitámente de par en par, dejando entrar al jefe de la Unión Americana.

 _-Don't stand up everyone, I appreciate your effort trying to make America Great again._

-¿Y ese qué hace aquí? -Habló en voz baja una de las naciones presentes.

-Ni idea, pero mejor nos vamos.

Por lo que todos comenzaron a levantarse para irse, sin importarles los vanos esfuerzos de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos.

 _-I have great news and great ideas, even for terrorist like the muslims and thieves like Mexico and some others latino people._

- ** _PLEASE, DON'T GO, JOSEPH!_** -Suplicaba el rubio de ojos azules al mexicano. - ** _DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH HIM!_**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _Cualquier situación similar con la de Estados Unidos de América es mera coincidencia. La autora no comparte algunas de las opiniones expresadas en esta historia._


End file.
